Lucky
by LoyalPaladin
Summary: Naru Ino One-Shot, AU. "I'd love to charge you with attempted rape and Shinobi assault and uhh.. rouge-nin things, but I'm not Hokage, yet" Said the Man. The image belongs to ztrickfy on Deviantart, make sure you check him out!


**Whats going on guys? Well I haven't done a one-shot for aaagggeeesss, so it's high time I do one now… Ya know? xD  
>Note : Next Chapter for my Naruto Fic is going up soon, I promise it'll be extra long, I'll also hint that it's about my Fiction's AU past, probably should have put that in the summary huh? Anyways, without further ado, I present to you ; a NaruIno one-shot ! Rated M for Mature Content though, Bye! 3<strong>

**_Please don't make me say it, I know I don't but I wish I did ok? I don't own Naruto, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto, also make sure you check out my new DeviantArt I made not too long ago, zSimplicity _**

"Hey, stop!" Shikamaru Shouted

"Yea stop, or I'll, I'll, dump all my food I have on you" Choji tried his best to be intimidating

"Shut up, or I'll silence you with force!" The masked rouge-nin said "Well, let's see here, where was I? ahh yes, I was feeling your beautifully soft skin, yes?" The man said as he felt Ino's skin

"Stop it, your disgusting you disgusting pervert" Ino wailed

"I can't watch this" Shikamaru dropped a tear _Damn Chakra Binding Wire!_

"Ahh let's see, I think I'll taste the shampoo you use on your skin now" The man snurfed as he began to lick Ino's skin

"NOOOOO STOP!" Ino detested

"Haha, turning you on huh? Don't worry, I'll touch your wet pussy later" The man snurfed again

"Stop defiling Ino with your disgusting antics, ahh, Kage-" Shikamaru shouted

"Shut up, guards! Take them both away and silence them" The man said. Ino started crying more than she already was. "Even your eyes are wet" The man smirked "Now let's see, what a cute pussy you have, so pink and, ahh whatever" the man begin to put his finger into Ino

"STOP" A voice came

"What the fuck?, guards?" The man shouted "… Guards?"

"I'd love to charge you with attempted rape and Shinobi assault and uhh.. rouge-nin things, but I'm not Hokage, yet" Came the reply from a familiar man. Ino squinted from her puffy red eyes,

"N-N-Na-Naru-Naruto!" Ino managed a smile

"Hey Ino, lucky I came by huh?" Naruto smiled with his foxy grin

"Holy shit! It's Uzumaki, Gertrude! Get over here, get their lazy asses here now, if we have numbers we can beat this ass" The man shouted as his rouge-nin allies gathered

"Ahh yea, I might have some trouble if there's, let's see, about a hundred of you, but I'm not alone" Naruto admitted, as if on cue, five other Shinobi flash stepped in

"Hey guys; Kai, Shun, Satoshi, Mikko and Mizunoha" Naruto acknowledged

"Trust you to put us to work as soon as our 3 year training trip ends" Shun and Satoshi grinned

"Hmmph, you owe me one, dunce" Kai puffed

"You owe me a snack at Ichiraku's after this, you hear me? You will not get anything for free from this Kunoichi!" Mikko screamed

"Ohh, come on, let's get this done! Naruto you help Ino, Kai you get the other two" Mizunoha said

"Who said you were leader? Ohh well, lets go, Team Naruto!" Naruto cried

OoO

"Ino! Ino are you ok?" came a voice

"Huh? Sa-Sakura?" Ino creaked

"Ino, You look fine now, I'll leave you alone with Naruto" Sakura said

"Ohh uhh…" Ino replied as she watched Sakura walk out of the hospital room and Naruto appear from the shadows, "Umm, th-thanks, Na-Naru-" Ino tried

"Shhh, just get some rest" Naruto placed a finger on Ino's mouth, "I just wanted to see to it that you were ok" Naruto said

_Your, Your so nice, Naruto, I'm lucky that you were there… _Ino thought, "Ino? Ino-chan? Ino-koi?" Naruto tried to snap Ino out of her thoughts "Huh? Uhh, Naruto, Thank you for being there" Ino said

"Hey Ino, I want to try out this new jutsu I learned over the three years, want to see it?" Naruto hinted

"Huh? Uhh, sure" Ino blinked

"Kage-Sutoreji-sunpo-no-justu!" Naruto said as a hole appeared, Naruto placed his hand into it and pulled out a flower bouquet, "Here, for you" Naruto said as he handed Ino the flowers

_Kage-Sutoreji-Sunpo = Shadow Storage Dimension_

_Ahh, they're so beautiful, how did he know these were my… _Ino thought as she blushed, "Ino-koi, would you, uh, go out with me after your uhh.. out of the-" Naruto stammered, but was cut off by Ino grabbing him and nipping his lip to gain entrance which Naruto happily allowed. As Naruto pulled away, he embraced Ino and held her to his chest, which Ino nuzzled her head against _So warm, so… soft _Ino managed in her head. Unbeknownst to Naruto and Ino, Kai and the gang were outside, _Way to go __Dunce_Kai thought as he left.

**A/N : Good? Or Naw? Please R & R! Also please check out my Deviant Art zSimplicity, Shameless plug, I know, But whatever, YOLO right? Hah Hah *rubs head* I'm done. **


End file.
